My Sister
by All the charm in one bottle
Summary: Sam never wanted Quinn to see him at his current state. But his siblings love having her around.


**The Motel Room**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

There was a knock in the door. Sam looked from the tiny hole. Hopefully not another drunken man knocking on the wrong room again. The last time, someone intoxicated knocked on the wrong door it scared the hell out of his young siblings.

A mop of pretty blonde hair was on the outside. Sam let out a sigh, it was only_ her. _

"Hey" he greeted her in a very soft voice.

"Hey!" she replied.

Quinn starred into Sam's face, he looked exhausted. The bags underneath his eyes were forming and it seemed like ages since he got a haircut. She missed having her hands around those long blonde locks. When they were together he looked happy and carefree,and now he just looked tired.

Suddenly two small kids ran up to Quinn and hugged her legs, "Quinn you're here! We've missed you!" a young girl cried happily.

Quinn got down to the two young kids' height and let them elope her in a hug, "I missed you guys too! Very much" she cried as she carried them inside the tiny motel room.

Sam let out another frustrated sigh, he never wanted Quinn to see him like this. He hated having her see him in such a state, living in a pathetic cramp motel in a middle of the road. It had been a month since she started helping him with his younger siblings. His parents were unable to pay for Stevie and Stacy's education, so for the meantime Quinn was their kindergarten teacher. She would teach them English, Math and Science and take them to educational trip around Lima. Sometimes when the kids are asleep, Quinn would help Sam with his homework, correcting his spelling errors and maths.

He was unbelievably thankful and surprise that Quinn hadn't told anyone about his current situation. It made him secretly love her more.

Sam stared at the beauty playing with his younger siblings. She looked good listening attentively to them blab about the cartoon they watched, like a true nurturing mother. Sam wished he could stay at watch them, but he has money to earn.

"Guys I have to go now" said Sam while putting on his jacket.

He went to little Stevie and playfully rode the kid on his back before laying him on the bed. Making the young boy giggle cutely.

He gave a kiss to Stacy and laid her on the bed the same way he did her identical brother.

"Now you guys be good for Quinn alright" he said and the twins placed a kiss to his individual cheeks.

Quinn could not help but smile at the sight before her.

"Quinn I'll be back by twelve alright. Thank you very much for helping me" he thanked. Sam tried to avoid her eyes by starring at the floor, he didn't want her to see him like this. He made sure he avoided every possible eye contact with Quinn. He could not help himself but when the moment he stare into those hauntingly beautiful eyes, all his problems just seem to melt away. And Sam felt it would be really selfish for him to forget about their problems.

Quinn smiled, "Take your time. I love having them around".

"And we love Quinn more than Sammy!" said the kids in unison.

Sam forced a tiny smile on his face and walked out of the small motel.

.

.

Sam looked at his watch. He was late. Its almost one in the morning.

He was caught up delivering pizzas. Tonight was a great night for him, he received gracious amounts of tips from the customers. He smiled as he touched the folded cash on his pocket, it would be enough for a few days of rent for the motel and for the fridge. It was like this every time Quinn came into his life. When they were together he had a home, he didn't have to worry about strangers in the perimeter of the house. His siblings went to school. His mother cooked. Those things seemed like millenniums ago now. Everything is gone.

He rushed back to the small motel. Hoping his parents would at least be home.

They were hardly with them now.

He opened the door and turned the lamp on.

His younger siblings were asleep on the bed in their cute pajamas with Quinn sleeping between them. They were resting their tiny heads on her arms, using her breasts as some sort of pillow. Her long blonde hair was covering parts of her face and his siblings. A large children's book was rested on her stomach.

Sam could not help but smile. It was indeed a cute sight.

He imagined this was what would happen in his future with Quinn if they had children together. Her falling asleep along with the kids as she read them a nightly story book. Sam shook his head, he was being ridiculous.

Why would Quinn Fabray want to be with him?

She lived in Lima Heights. He lived in a cheap motel room.

He carefully shook her, not wanting to disturb his siblings. Quinn's eyes open fluttering her long lashes. She looked so peaceful before he woke her. She realized where she was and carefully got out of the bed. As she was about to get up, she felt something touch her hand.

"Quinn, I love you! Will you be my older sister?" murmured Stevie, mumbling in his sleep.

Quinn felt her heart crumble. It was the most heart wrenching think someone had ever asked her.

"I love you too Stevie. Yes, I will as long as you have me" replied Quinn softly. She watched as the little boy fell back to his slumber with a cute smile on his face. She then placed a kiss on the younger kid's forehead and another one on his sister.

Sam now had to face Quinn again. He hated not being able to hold her in his arms, like he did then. He missed everything about her and every night before he went to bed, he would wonder what Quinn doing at that time. He secretly hopes she was thinking of him, even though it seemed really unlikely.

They walked out of the motel room, and into the patio.

Quinn looked at the tall boy in front of her, he kept on avoiding her gaze. She understand that there are somethings that people just don't want to be talking about. She felt so much sympathy for him, he was doing so much to take care of his family. He even considered quitting school to get a job, but she fought him to it. The other night, a drunken man was disturbing them and scared the kids so Sam had to force the man away. He had such huge responsibilities for such a young boy.

She knew she had to do more than just babysit and take care of the kids. Quinn had secretly paid for the rent for several weeks now and bought supplies for the family. She even gave the kids some emergency money and they promised her to not tell Sam about it.

"Hey Sam" she whispered.

The boy managed to avoid her eyes again. He never did when they were together, he said one of the most sexiest thing about her was her eyes and he would look at them all day if he had a chance to.

"Thanks for babysitting Quinn" he thanked softly, his head was hung really low.

Quinn did not know what came over her. She immediately came running to him and had him in her arms. He was hugging her back and they stayed in the position for a while. Suddenly Quinn felt her shoulder wet. She ignored it, and continued lending him a shoulder to cry on to. A few minutes later he stopped and they were facing each other again. He looked handsome with his eyes all red and puffy and his lips bigger than they normally were.

Unexpectedly she she tip toed and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I'm here for you no matter what, always" she whispered.

Sam touched his cheek, where she kissed him.

He let out a smile, something he hadn't for so long.

.

.

Nine years passed since they lived in that shabby motel in Lima.

am Evans could not believe how much his life had changed since those sad years ages ago. A few months before graduation his father surprisingly got a job at a bank and his mother worked as a florist. They moved out of the motel soon after, which surprisingly they had to pay very little for and into a home. Sam felt slightly normal again. His siblings were in school again.

He graduated from McKinley High and went to state college. Got a job as one of the lecturers in Astronomy in college. And met the most wonderful girl to re-enter his life, Quinn.

His younger siblings are now starting their first year in high school.

Stevie was seated in the front table beside Stacy with his parents seated beside their kids. His mother had a handkerchief with her and his father smiling proudly at the groom standing in the alter.

"Dude here comes the bride" whispered Finn the best man.

Suddenly, the loud sound of the trumpets and the piano begun, the two large dark oak door were opened by the two doormen standing in front of it.

The guest were all in their feet wanting to catch a glimpse of the bride.

A couple of bridesmaids came out first and suddenly a glimpse of the beauty.

Quinn looked too beautiful for words, wearing a beautiful simple white dress with a modest train. She had a diamond clip in her hair, and a soft translucent veil covered her face. She was holding a bouquet of beautiful peonies. Her beautiful smile could be seen from the veil as she walked to the alter.

Sam felt tears in his eyes as he watched her float slowly down the alter.

After all these years, she was finally going to be his.

.

.

"Usually, the younger brother would say something great about his brother about his achievements and whatever. But not me" joked Stevie to the pleasure of the crowd.

The young boy with the silly grin grew up handsomely, like his elder brother he had the same blonde hair and blue eyes. He did not have Sam's trademark large mouth though.

"Quinn, when I first laid eyes on you at that motel room. You were or should I say are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And it is really unlucky for you to have my brother as a husband", he said mentioning to the beautiful bride seated a few tables in front of him.

The crowd laughed at his speech.

Stevie looked at the floor, the crowd looked at his unexpected pause.

His face shot up again, this time red with tears falling down his eyes.

"And lucky for me, you became my sister, just like you promised that little boy in the tiny motel room", he said between his sobs.

The crowd gave him a thunderous applause and not a single eye didn't shed a tear at Stevie's speech.

Quinn and Sam immediately went up to him and plant a kiss on his individual cheek.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**THE END?**


End file.
